Shrewd
by Demoninmysoul
Summary: 'One night, where names don't matter. You don't talk, I won't either. From someone looking for a Wild Night' Eighth Year Fic; OneShot; Explicit SLASH; only for mature audience!


**A/N.:** Okay, I'll tell you now: There's **little story and a lot of man-on-man (SLASH) action**. If you don't like, please don't read.

Otherwise, Enjoy!

* * *

Shrewd eyes assessed the teen in front of him. Draco knew a diamond in the rough when he saw it. In his cultured and business oriented opinion, Harry Potter was hot. He should be perfected and maybe trained by his humble self, but they could work it out.

Draco mostly wanted a reason and chance to let his hair down, flirt, grind, or anything to sex. Draco reckoned it didn't matter who or what sex, if the other looked good. The only problem was that he needed a companion. Not a Slytherin, who babbled, but he chose the Chosen one.

So he sent his anonymous letter of request...

* * *

Dear.

I have a proposition for you. One night.

A night of anonymity, clubs and dancing and more if you are interested. I'll provide the portkey (unregistered) and the concealer for the blemish on your head.

One night, where names don't matter. You don't talk, I won't either.

If you are interested meet me where the forest and the lake meet Friday night an hour past curfew.

Sincerely,

Someone looking for a wild night

* * *

Harry was not stupid. He first checked for hexes, curses, potions and tracers. He found nothing. He read the letter again, but quickly hid it when Ron and Hermione showed up for breakfast. Harry thanked Magic that in their eighth year his friends finally started openly dating and got wrapped up in each other quite frequently.

He had to think about this offer and didn't want to share just this once. He knew it was going to be disgustingly Gryffindor of him, but he already knew he was going to accept.

Truth to be told, he was bored out of his mind. He had a homicidal maniac after him almost all his life, and this was his first free year.

He hated it. His studies didn't feel important or magical anymore, he didn't have motivation to do well, even if he did average thanks to Hermione's nagging. He was annoyed with her, but so thankful at the same time.

So now he had the first interesting bit in months. It was inevitable. If the action didn't find him, he decided to find the action on his own.

* * *

Draco was restless. He was agitated. He had a nice piece of muggle clubbing set up under his cloak, and was gracious enough to bring clothes for Harry too. It was two to ten. So Harry had two minutes to show up. Draco would start praying if it wasn't beneath him. He opted to pace back and forth.

He jumped when a strong hand grabbed his elbow from behind. He pivoted to look the other way, but only saw the hand and empty air.

"Ugh, Potter, you gave me a fright. Could you be a bit less sudden?" He sounded exasperated.

"Sorry, sorry. Couldn't help myself. Are those for me?"

"Yes, they are." Draco said, shoving the bundle towards the other. "Seeing as you didn't manage to buy a decent wardrobe, I felt the need to provide. Anyway. You'll find a sight correcting potion there too, because that pair of glasses made me itch from day 1. Don't whine just swallow it and let me destroy that monstrosity for good." He huffed.

"My Gryff side must've been itching quite bad..." Harry grumbled, and again, took a leap of faith, swallowing the potion. He was in luck.

Once his eyes adjusted, he threw the glasses before the irate blond and looked down, only to find jewellery on the ground that must've slipped out when he changed clothes.

He ended up in clothes that fit him like a second skin, a pair of washed out black jeans and green tee, that had a bit of a space for moving but not much. He got a pair of military boots under his trousers. He found a thin leather necklace with a silver howling wolf on it. He secured it almost like a choker, the medal settling into the hollow of his neck. He found a thick leather bracelet; it was black like the necklace, and two medium sized rings. One was a pewter ring and had black motifs on it, while the other had an emerald stone placed in it.(1) He settled the accessories on his left, the plainer of the two rings on his ring finger, the other on his middle one. He left his right hand free for two reasons. One was, because he didn't want his aim compromised if he needed his wand, and the other was because he liked it like this.

Harry was glad it was already late May. He would've been frozen otherwise. He took his cloak at last and stepped out from behind the trees.

Draco looked up from decimating his spectacles - which he did with much vigour - and after a few seconds decided that he approved of the change. He finally produced a small silver ring, one that went to the upper part of one's ear and didn't need piercing it first, and placed it on the right side. He stepped back, looked Harry once again up and down and nodded, visibly satisfied.

"Nooow." Draco drawled, though you could hear the amusement and excitement in his voice. "I believe we've gotta catch an illegal portkey to Washington, US. I hope you won't mind the distance." He promptly produced plastic vampire teeth, the kind where the whole set are modelled together into one item. "One minute." He leered, one hand keeping the portkey available, while he flipped out a concealer with the other. He quickly and expertly covered Harry's forehead, more precisely his scar with it, and cast a charm on it, to keep the mascara in place before they were whisked away.

Harry absentmindedly noted how perfectly Draco worked with the little skin colour stick, it clearly let Harry know how the other kept his skin perfect, or the illusion of perfect through puberty.

* * *

They landed roughly and only quick reflexes and a nearby wall kept them from landing on their asses. That would've been really unfortunate as they had mud and water in a thin layer under their feet. The street showed that they just arrived after a period of rain.

They set off in a brisk walk, making their way towards the sound of music. As they walked in, they took off their cloaks and Harry finally got to see Draco's get up.

Just as Harry, he wore jeans, but in a light grey colour and he had a baby blue shirt on top. He wore sneakers, which were obviously charmed to stay dry, in a darker grey. The shirt was long sleeved, but Harry caught sight of a metal bracelet, similar to the necklace Draco had around his neck. He didn't wear anything else that Harry saw.

If Harry was truthful with himself, they made quite a pair, with Draco the rich and elegant, and him, the wild and dangerous. Both in their natural colours. He had to hand it to Draco, he knew what he was doing. Harry already felt the adrenalin coursing through his veins. It was a rush.

He dragged the blond inside, and pulled him to the bar. Luckily Draco thought about money, because he said, he'd pay for now. They downed three shots on rapid succession on Harry's insistence, before he pulled the Slytherin to the middle of the dance floor.

They let themselves drown. They drowned in the warm buzz of alcohol, the heavy bass and drums of the music, the bodies surrounding them. Both stayed close, feeling the other even with closed eyes by the unique feeling of magic that sparked when they touched.

Then it happened.

Harry wasn't even sure at first, but he felt the temperature shot up, and when he felt the first brush of familiar, but foreign feeling, almost magic, but not quite, his eyes snapped open. He slowly took Draco's hand, seeing those mercury eyes open in curiosity. He guided Draco's hand behind himself, letting it brush onto the mystery person.

Harry felt a smirk overtake his face, mirrored by his partner in crime. They had their prey.

Now both eager, they started watching.

The person in question was dark, russet skinned man, at least their age. Black hair, closed eyes. He danced alone, or mostly had people brush up, grind or dance against him, but he didn't acknowledge even one. He didn't know, but this was a bad move, since a challenge just spurred both wizards on.

He was in old, ripped, well used jeans and a loose wife beater was hanging from his muscled chest.

The man had power and grace that was glaringly obvious to both. Strong jaw, a bit wide nose, chiselled lips. He was worth every second one looked at him.

Harry looked around briefly, checking if someone was watching them, and cast a hasty electrifying spell on himself and Draco.

It was a minor spell, making one wizard one pole. So maybe he was the positive and Draco the negative. Or the other way around.

The one thing he wanted to use the mild electricity that would flow through them, was this man.

Draco was fast to catch up, and they made their way to the lonely dancer.

As they both found skin to touch, the circuit closed, and mild electricity started running from one hand to the other, right through, and along their prey's skin. Both began dancing, taking care to no always touch, to make the tingling sporadic.

The gasp for the initial sensation and the deliberate coordination in the dance was enough to confirm. They had the man's interest...

* * *

Jake just wanted a nice, if not silent night. His life calmed down after the drama with Bella, and now he had his own pack, and they coordinated flawlessly after the battle. Bella and her coven packed up and deserted the house in the outskirts of Forks just before the original pack arrived, and Jake with Leah and Seth won them enough time to flee. They didn't come back, but rumour said they had an almost slaughter in Port Angeles before they disappeared.

It took time, but Jake relayed the information he got about Renesmee, and updated it for the Elders and the Original Pack. He got the information from Bella in e-mail.

Now, they arrived to a compromise, letting the Cullen coven stay if and when they come back, this included Bella and her daughter, but any and every other blood sucker were declared enemies by default.

So now, here was Jake, enjoying the music flow through him, and valiantly ignoring everybody who tried rubbing up to him. His nose was sensitive to the arousal of others, but they weren't appealing enough for him to take note.

He felt a fleeting touch of energy, but ignored it, just like the next. Then it started.

He felt a body glide up next to him, and from behind it situated itself in front of him, while he felt another press up to him for a second before separating, but not disappear. He felt an aura radiate from the two even without looking down. The one in front felt like a lake in the night, the surface smooth and calm, but underneath had swirling, but not violent currents.

The one behind him felt like – he couldn't describe it adequately. Like two great powers constantly clashing, two auras in one body fighting for control. Neither felt like his brothers.

Then they started touching and if he didn't think it impossible, he would've said they used electrodes to make his skin tingle. Both bodies well within reach, but neither rubbing like the others were, like he wanted them to. He got a whiff of one man, and his eyes snapped open. Never stopping the dancing, he looked down, looking into hard silver eyes.

The man smirked at him, and winked before he splayed both hands on his pectorals and Jake was assaulted with the electricity centring there. Then the man distanced his hands just enough to still touch his nipples when the next burst came. He couldn't help the groan that rumbled deep in his chest.

The man in front of him started oozing pheromones, slowly building up now he was almost drowning in the sweet, mildly spicy scent of the other. Then he turned his head a bit and his nose was full of a deeper, muskier scent, it was closer to his own, but still fully human.

While one scent encouraged worshipping the other urged him to ravage the owner.

He decided to turn around. He wanted to see the other creature too. He met laughing and alluring bright green eyes. They were alive. They called to him, and he growled low, not even trying to keep the animalistic sound inside.

* * *

Draco decided that they had the interest of their target, so he danced around him again, and took no time to rise to his tip toes and kiss the man. He sneaked his arms around the strong neck and took the opportunity to deepen the kiss the second the larger man opened his mouth.

Harry started caressing his back, sides and tights just as he was leaving fleeing touches on their new partner.

* * *

Jake held out until the end of the song, which was an extremely long time, seeing as it was more than ten minutes. The rubbing, the heady scent of the men and just looking at them drove him mad.

With a last beat, he took one hand each in his left, and dragged those incubi out. He was vaguely aware of the high-five the men exchanged when he started leading them.

They took a quick bypass to the cloakroom, getting the… capes? When they were out in the cool air, Jake led the others to his car, and was quick to drive home.

He thanked God that he extended the house after his life calmed down. Now, he had a spacious room to bring these hotties.

* * *

They tumbled into the room, already kissing and groping. Jake only had time to take a breath here or there before another mouth stole his ability again. He was naked and sprawled on his bed by the time his brain registered what was happening.

He growled up to the imps, still fully clothed if a bit ruffled above him. He took the hand closest to him, the brunette's and pulled him down, ripping his tee from his torso. He kissed the man deeply, and fisted the wild hair. When he felt his domination secured, he pulled away.

"Take those off," was all he said, before turning to the other. He gave the blond a similar treatment, though he only ripped the buttons off this time, and left the guy panting goo when he finished.

The brunette was already sliding up to him, eager for more and evidently naked. He nipped at the blond one last time, giving his lower lip a nice red shade, than turned back.

The brunette stopped him though, pulling him down between the two to his back. They started kissing again, slower this time and he felt hands all over him, kneading his muscles and exploring him. He took the time to caress the brunette's face and scalp, while his other hand trailed over the blond's torso.

He felt a pair of swollen lips attach themselves to his neck, tasting and marking, questing down his shoulder, his pectoral muscles, taking the time to suck on his nipples and trailing lower to his abdomen and lower still to his heavy stiff cock.

He threw his head back moaning long when that playful little tongue started licking him all over. The other took a similar route, joining in the fun. Jake looked down. Both men were licking and sucking enthusiastically, kissing from time to time over his heated flesh, but neither took their eyes away from him; both were looking up and mesmerizing him. He was panting hard, moaning at the vibrations and tingling they caused.

He pulled the brunette close, tasting him. He motioned to his bedside table, for the lube to him, before pulling the blond up, and positioning him on his back.

He swiped his large hand a few times over the fair skin, but turned to the brunette when he crawled back to him. Jake took the bottle, and pulled the other over the blond, on his hands and knees. The blond took the hint and spread his creamy tights.

Jake took his time and watched as they kissed, but soon took his place behind the brunette. He squeezed a healthy amount on his hand, before dropping the bottle on the bed to the other two so they could play too.

He took in the pert ass and licked his lips. Jake made quick work on the rosy pucker loosening it thoroughly if a bit roughly, but if the sounds he heard were any indication it was appreciated.

The blond was also writhing under them as three slender fingers were abusing his prostate. Jake couldn't take it anymore and entered swiftly. From then on, it was a whirlwind. Jake knew that he came at least twice, but it might have been more, and he was sure he was inside both men, but the minute details escaped him. Both men were unique and intoxicating in their own ways, so he was not surprised to find himself fully sated and not just a bit dazed by the end.

Both on his sides were sleeping, gently snoring men. With his last strength he pulled up the cover and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

He came to groggily, to the whispers of the two men.

"…You are insane! There's no way we can pull it off!"

"You can deny wanting it! God, I don't know if I ever felt this good! There's no way I'm letting him go!"

"And how do you propose we do this? We have almost another month at school and then two weeks of hell! When do you plan to study? What are you going to say the Weasel and Granger? Hell what about Dumbledore? That old fuck keeps you on a tight leash like you were his dog!"

"Don't give me that! They'll let us pass no matter what, given our past. You know Ron and Hermione didn't really speak to me since they started dating and I'll Obliviate the old fuck myself to come here if I have to!"

"Maybe they'll let you pass, but there's no way they'll give me the same treatment! Heck I'll be happy if they don't try shrinking my performance!"

"You can stay there then, and I'll just come visit on my own!" You could hear the shit eating grin on the brunette's voice.

"Oh, no you don't, Potter! This guy managed to fuck me into unconsciousness yesterday, and that's no little thing in itself, but if I'm not wrong he did it to you too at the same time. If I have to, I'll chain him up in the dungeons… But don't change the topic! There's n way we can sneak out every weekend, ALL weekend to meet without at least someone noticing! And then what?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure the two of us can work out a plan. Since there's no way we'll stay away." The voice turned sly. "Now, don't you want to say good morning to him with me?"

There was a minute pause, before some discrete cussing. The blond was cursing manipulative Gryffindors, whatever that was, and delectable bodies, which Jake assumed was his.

"Oh, I got it!" He heard the brunette exclaim, hushed of course. "Wait a sec, and I'll bring something to make him even yummier! I'll be fast!"

Jake could feel and hear the brunette scrambling into his kitchen, where he searched through the cupboards and fridge and everything else too, if Jake heard right. Still feigning sleep, he wondered how this would turn out.

Harry came back, with warm coffee, slightly cooled by a handy charm, some syrup and a few fruits, since he didn't want to bake, cook or toast anything without permission.

When Draco tried taking some things from him, he gestured for patience. Harry proceeded to fill the hollow of Jake's bellybutton with the sweetened coffee, before lapping it up and then giving Draco a chance to taste it too. As they kissed, Harry was aware of the moment of tenseness of the body under them. Then he filled u the hollow for Draco, and leaned up to kiss the evidently awake man.

Both boys were slightly sore from their vigorous activities yesterday, not to mention the size of Jake, and I don't mean his height. That didn't deter them, however, instead it made both of them quite horny from first waking up.

"Morning!" Jake opened his eyes, looking into bright green flames disguised as eyes. "I'm Harry by the way and that there is Draco."

Jake was about to answer, when he felt a questing tongue on his awakening erection. He froze, then growled deep in his chest. Evidently, he didn't secure his alpha status well enough.

The next second, both male were pinned under him. He took a deep breath. "Name's Jake. And I want to hear you screaming it before you leave my house!" He stated forcefully. He should've known better, but he didn't know the reputation of these two. They looked at each other, and Jake found himself on his back again, his wrists secured to his bed post, which was curiously sturdier than he remembered, and two grinning young men above him.

"Oh, don't worry, we'll scream for you, but for now, you are under our control." The blond, Draco stated, a satisfied smirk curling on his lips. "How do you feel about giving blowjobs?" Jake felt his pupils widen. He wasn't fond of the action with everyone, but tasting that smooth pink gorgeous cock the blond had aroused him to a nearly painful state. "Good." He heard before he could even answer the question, then the two men were on him.

Harry took the time to loosen himself for e repeat performance of last night, before carefully lowering himself on the hot steel of Jacob's dick. It felt like he was being branded from inside. He let out a deep satisfied moan.

When Harry was seated, he wriggled a bit, before nodding to Draco. The latter kneeled above Jake's face, already panting a bit in anticipation. He took his shaft and slowly, carefully guided it into the alpha's mouth. When he felt secure inside, he grabbed the headboard of the bed with both hands, giving himself leverage.

Jake's legs pulled up unconsciously, planting his feet on the bed. He gave a sharp thrust, feeling Harry roughly and just as suddenly slamming himself down on his cock. He pulled down and repeated the action, Harry mirroring him perfectly. Jake couldn't help himself, setting a punishing speed, with powerful thrusts, feeling Harry position himself till he was constantly battering his prostrate.

Draco was the opposite, however. He was languidly gliding in and out of his mouth, smoothly changing his movement from pulling to pushing and from pushing to pulling. He was working slowly, and as Jacob was getting closer to his climax, he felt his senses leave him, enabling Draco to give longer strokes, to push further inside until Jake swallowed him. He shuddered for a second, but pulled out smoothly, giving a few shallow thrusts, not wanting to ruin their fun. He heard Harry's voice thicken, he too getting closer, and starting to chant Jake's name from time to time.

Draco dipped in again, even deeper, never stopping his fluid movements, but after the first deep thrust, picking up speed himself. He gave two shallow ones again before entering that personal heaven again. He kept this up, with increasing speed, mindful of the man under him, barely, forcing his eyes to stay open to look for any sign of discomfort. He gave another two short, now jagged thrusts, before thrusting inside fully, until his whole dick was swallowed down, and there he came screaming Jacob's name, long and hard as he came down his throat.

Jacob was barely coherent, but when he felt Draco coming in his mouth, his own uncoordinated movements froze as he to reached his climax, his throat flexing and constricting around Draco, as he tried groaning, moaning, shouting, but couldn't, his spunk filling Harry, giving him the final straw to fall over the edge. Harry was teetering on said edge for some time, stubbornly refusing himself the satisfaction of coming until he felt the other two, though it was almost too much for him, as he heard Draco's voice full of ecstasy and pain and pleasure. Now, feeling Jake's hot seed, he let go with a hoarse shout of the man's name, painting Draco's back and ass with his cum.

Harry pulled Draco back from the most perfect mouth he ever felt by his hips, as Draco let Jake's wrists go from their binding. They let the russet skinned man slip out from under them before Draco collapsed forward, his head on the pillow, but still on his knees somewhat.

Harry was thoroughly satisfied and tuckered out, but as he watched Draco stretch a bit, he decided it was only fair to clean up his own mess. He placed a hand on Draco's hip again, while steadying himself with his other. Harry started licking down the pale back, meticulously lapping up any and every drop of white substance on his way.

When he started licking the white globes of Draco's ass cheeks, he heard both his companions draw in a breath. He didn't stop cleaning, but when he was done, he ventured inside with his questing tongue. He was sure to give Jake a good view of his tongue fucking Draco's asshole. He lapped at the skin around it, nipped it a bit before going back to his slow torture. Then Harry added a finger, and another, and another, never looking at the alpha, but giving him a show.

When Harry deemed Draco loose enough, he pressed hard on the blond's prostrate, making him squirm and moan, before pulling back fully. Harry had to catch Draco's hands, as they started inching towards his erection and while he was at it, he pulled Draco sideways, so he was kneeling directly away from Jake, showing him his twitching, eager hole, as his hips made aborted movements to find stimulation that wasn't there yet.

Jake was planning on having some breakfast that Harry brought in and then sending the other two off. He even drank his coffee and was just nibbling on some fruit when he saw Harry licking lower and lower. He watched fascinated as Draco was prepared, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the treat presented to him by Harry.

Jake grabbed the pale hips and flipped Draco over, onto his back, gathered his legs onto Jake's shoulders and entered with a harsh thrust, bottoming out instantly. It only took him a minute to find the perfect position as his hips hammered into Draco, who was begging him for faster, deeper and more, chanting his name in broken words. The blond's chant escalated quickly and he came hard when Jake bit down on his neck, with his mouth open but with no sound coming out, before he slumped back into the bed, out cold, overloaded with pleasure and pain by Jacob.

Jake was not finished on the other hand. He snarled, before grabbing Harry's hand, who was enjoying the show from next to them. Jake pulled the hand away from Harry's cock, and turned him onto his stomach, kneeling. Jake was behind him in a moment, entering him roughly, while he circled Harry's neck with one of his hands, his palm securely holding the front of Harry's neck, with his thumb on one side of his jaw, and his other fingers on the other side.

Jake's other hand took a bruising grip on the slim waist, and he started punishing his mischievous bottom. Jake felt that he claimed both men as his, and as an alpha he was no showing Harry his place. It didn't matter that the brunette was immensely enjoying himself, nope; it was the principle of the matter.

Jake came into Harry a second time, when he felt the other's walls fluttering round him, signalling Harry's second orgasm, and as Jake pushed in as deep as he could, he sank his teeth into the tanned expanse of skin in front of him, where Harry's shoulder and neck met, drawing blood and making Harry cum again, writhing under him. Then Harry was out too. Jake pulled back, and settled himself between his omegas. (2)

"Now you're mine."

* * *

(1) www. gonavajo. com #. UpI8s-IljXo

www. bikerringshop servlet/the-166/Men's-Emerald-Rings/Detail

(2) Omega is the bottom of the food chain in wolf packs, while alpha is the leader and beta comes next. Jake just doesn't know that even without wolf shape-shifting both Harry and Draco are easily betas. I'm uncertain if I should write any more, even if it would be satisfying seeing them kick Paul's ass, and Sam's… Or them sneaking away repeatedly and after some shouting and hexing still getting their way, back to Jake… Oh, well…

REVIEW?

2014.07.20


End file.
